Friends
by Bestbuds55
Summary: It wasn't like Benji worshiped Ethan Hunt, or anything around those lines either. Just because he seemed to jump at the others beck and call didn't really mean a thing. He had just never had many friends.


**Author's Note: Finally saw the brand new Mission Impossible, and I enjoyed it just as I did all the rest of them. Seriously though, the first thing I did was look up fan-fiction to read on it and was disappointed with how little there was. I wrote a few after the fourth movie and had an unfinished one that I'm thinking of going back to. Before that though, had this little shot in my head for a few days.**

It wasn't like Benji worshiped Ethan Hunt, or anything around those lines either. Just because he seemed to jump at the others beck and call didn't really mean a thing. He had just never had many friend; people tended to not like his sarcastic tone or constant talking. Ethan didn't care about it, and would just shut him up if he needed silence.

Ethan didn't have many good people in his life either, and their companion ship make be as record breaking for him as it was for Benji himself. Ethan seemed to rely on him more and more as time went on as well, like he trusted the techie to have his back with every passing moment. And Benji had gained more experience as a field agent that he ever dream possible; getting the opportunity to do these such as wear a mask and even sweet talk his way into the bedroom of a drug lord.

Truth be told Benji had experienced many great and amazing things in the present of one Ethan Hunt and enjoy sharing the experiences with the other man. Sometimes though, he just needed his quiet little world. Like after watching Ethan take a bullet during being interrogated and himself being beat silly. Hours later when they landed back in America, he had drove the six hours to his apartment and locked the door; and just stood there.

He was a talker, but right now there wasn't anyone to talk to and he had been working on give people breathing room or even time to answer. Ethan had gone to get stitches and a bullet removed and Benji had just taken off from that scene. There was nothing harder for him in the world than seeing a friend be hurt. He had so precious few of them to begin with and really didn't want to lose one more. He had wanted to follow Ethan and make sure he was going to be okay, but had retreated instead and went home. Breathing down someone's neck because you were nervous was not what a friend would do. Ethan didn't need a baby sitter, he needed a hacker whom liked to travel and didn't mind danger.

A knock came to his door and it alerted Benji that he had just silently been standing in the dark of his own home for the better part of an hour. Where did the time go when you were desperately thinking about what you shouldn't be spending so much damn time thinking about? Oh right, the knock Benji had to remind himself moving to the door before resting outside of it and thinking about assassins and who would visit him.

The peephole revealed a tired and annoyed looking Ethan; and Benji nearly froze at that. It wasn't good to see Ethan angry, he truly never liked making people so and it made him list all the things that he could be angry about. Had Benji left him with a pile of paper work, or run away before the mission was completed? All of those things were an easily answer no.

Ethan was getting more annoyed the longer he was left out in the hall of Benji's probably mostly secure apartment and finally decided to do things in his uniquely Ethan way. "I know you're in there Benji, I can hear your confused breathing. Let me in."

And so Ethan had spoken, so his orders were followed by Benji. The door was open before Benji could even process another thought. Ethan was in front of him, pushing him back slightly and closing the door behind himself. The door was locked in another second and Benji wondered if Ethan was doing that for safety reasons. His apartment actually was pretty secure, it had been one of the things on his mind when he moved in. The last place he had had been blown up by some asshole in accounting with a grudge. Don't ask, he was still pretty sore about it.

His brain reminded him kindly that Ethan had been injured, and Benji ended up going into panic mode with worry. He rushed to circle the other twice, sweeping not only his eyes but his hands as well over his unexpected guest. "You're supposed to be at a hospital getting a bullet removed, hours away from here! You need to take care of yourself better damn it, I was trying not to be a worry wart and here you are giving me things I actually need to worry about." He was nervous and a little bit upset; which made his words come out a majorly jumbled mess.

Ethan didn't seem to particularly mind this time, giving him that trade mark smirk with a raised eyebrow. "I did already, which you would know if you hadn't bailed." Okay, so he didn't sound too happy but when was Ethan really happy anyways? The man lived such an action packed and crazy life that sometimes he forgot that normal people don't smile on the inside and growl on the outside.

He wasn't sure what to say to Ethan's statement of being left alone; what could one even say besides confirm that he did do just that? Benji had to turn his head down to stare desperately at the ground just to break the tension. It was questionable to him why Ethan would drive all the way here just to claim he had been abandoned. He wanted to bring up that Ethan shouldn't actually know where he lived, but as a hacker he considered himself smarter than that.

"Ethan, I." And that was it, all that decided to come out of his usually chatterbox mouth. It wasn't like he brain could understand everything that was happening anyways. It was fine because Ethan pushed back into his space and crowded him into the wall. He wouldn't have had any brain power left then anyways.

Lip descended upon his and Benji jumped, despite not wanting too. His surprise was quickly conquered with Ethan's persistence and determination; and he yielded into the smothering kiss. This was certainly new; well kissing Ethan was at least, he was a grown man and had obviously had had a few kisses before.

He wished slightly that his back wasn't actually to the wall, just because his almost there spy senses were saying they didn't like that they were trapped better a wall and a stronger then himself body. Though, that body was Ethan whom Benji had already decided that if he ever wanted Benji dead then Benji would just die. Powerful lips left his and Ethan was leaning his head against Benji' shoulder. He was a little bit taller than Ethan, so it was probably a comfortable position for him.

Then Benji's mind picked its pieces back up off the floor and his brain started ticking again. "So, I was going to nap before you came in. Want to join me?" Okay, so he hadn't really been planning that, had actually been planning on pacing some, gaming and worrying about how Ethan was doing; but that point was all moot. A nap sounded like the nicest option right now and together with Ethan sounded like some kind of heaven.

Ethan followed closely behind him until they reached his probably on the smaller side double bed. Then they were laying down together in an embarrassing close proximity and Ethan was holding him even closer to his chest. Patting him over the head as well, but really Benji enjoyed that too much to dare complain about it.

They shared a few quiet moments before Ethan spoke again; "You should stay with me from now on, I like knowing you're safe." Benji didn't reply and Ethan probably didn't even want him to. Yet, the moment was so nice and incredibly warm that he just had to smile. They slept like that, peaceful and completely unaware of the world around themselves.

Benji's smile never left his face; Ethan was the best friend he had ever had.


End file.
